Sweet Rain
by aceofspades57
Summary: A strange new girl shows up at the academy on graduation day. What will happen when she's put on team 7. Sasuke x Oc. Yes I know this summary stinks.
1. Intro

**Me: Hi guys! Well hope you like my story and reviews will be appreciated greatly XD. Just so you know I am NOT a Sasuke fangirl. I feel bad how alone and evil he is so…why not give him a girlfriend! XD. My Oc's name is Ame. She is very- Ame: Don't ruin it! Me: Right sorry… well Enjoy.**


	2. Ame

"I got here first so I'm going to sit next to him." Some random girl said as I walked in. _Ugh fangirls_.

"If that's the case then I should sit next to him." Another girl said as I walked toward the crowd.

"Me too!" I pushed through the arguing girls and sat down next to the one they were all screaming over. I don't see why though. He's not that cute.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" The blonde yelled.

"Sitting. What are _you_ doing?"

"You can't just sit next to Sasuke!" The pinkie yelled.

"Why?" Just then another blondie was on top of the desk staring intently at Sasuke.

"Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke!" the pinkie yelled. _This should be interesting._

"Really?" another guy said and he pushed Naruto into Sasuke. They kissed.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA" I laughed.

"Naruto, I'm gonna kill you." Sasuke said. _Oh my god. I love this class._

"Na-ru-to" the pinkie growled.

"Wait a second. It was an accident. It was an accident!"

(In the 3rd Hokage's office)

"As usual it seems Naruto is the center of trouble."

"That's the year's number one rookie. Uchiha, Sasuke."

"But it would seem he has competition for that title. I heard that that Ame girl is really good too, right Hokage-sama."

"Indeed, she is a splendid ninja but there is something that concerns me. She appeared at the village gate a few weeks ago and she was already trained. Just who trained her? And how did she know to come here?"

(Back at the academy)

"Well now let's start with the introduction of our newest student and graduate. This is Ame and she'll be on one of your teams." Iruka said. I went back to my seat as he started announcing the teams.

"…Team 7 Uzumaki, Naruto, Haruno Sakura," Naruto jumped up in joy and Sakura groaned in annoyance. "Ame and Uchiha, Sasuke" This time Naruto groaned and Sakura jumped up. _Looks like I got the interesting ones._

(Later that day)

"Well to start off I'm Hatake, Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you my likes or dislikes. As for hobbies I have lots. _Nice Kakashi-sensei. Way to avoid the topic._

"You next" he said pointing at Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto. I like ramen in a cup and Ichiraku Ramen. My hobby to compare and eat different cups of ramen and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage in history. I'm going to make all of the villagers acknowledge me." _Wow he seems…interesting. I like him._

"Okay, next."

"I'm Haruno, Sakura. What I like is (glance at Sasuke) well who I like is (glance at Sasuke) and my hobby is (glance at Sasuke) well, my dream is to (GLANCE AT SASUKE) … kyaaaaa!" _God she is annoying. Is she actually serious? I will never understand the mind of a girl, even though I am one. I kind of feel bad for Sasuke though, having to deal with all of these fangirls._

"And things I hate…Naruto." Naruto made a mix between shock and hurt face, mainly shock though.

"Next." Kakashi pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha, Sasuke. There aren't many things I like and I hate a lot of things. I don't have a dream. I have an ambition and I will make it a reality. I will restore my clan and destroy a certain man."

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA" I burst into laughter. "I-I'm sorry Ha Ha HA"

"How was that funny?" Sasuke asked.

"It just was." I replied

"Wierdo" I heard Sakura whisper under her breath.

"Hey if you got something to say, say it to my face." I said giving a small chuckle.

"Okaaaay you're last so." Kakashi said.

"Okay" I said. "Well um my name is Ame, just Ame. My clan doesn't have a name. They're actually called "The clan with no name" or at least they used to be so just call me Ame. Things I like…well almost anything. Things I hate…um…extreme girly girls who obsess over guys and have no definition of the word "subtle" and depressing emo guys who can't help but spread his depressing crap to everyone who can hear. Basically I hate Sasuke and Sakura."


	3. Silver Bells

"Why us?!" Sakura practically shrieked.

"I can understand hating Sasuke but Sakura-chan…that's impossible." Naruto said.

"Yeah! It's impossible to hate Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura you're really annoying and so focused on Sasuke that you can't even see that Naruto just gave you a huge complement. And Sasuke, well don't even get me started on _that_." She said motioning at me. _A girl that actually hates me there's a first._

"ANYWAY" Kakashi said. "It seems that you all have unique personalities. I like that. Tomorrow we have a mission. Something all five of us can do."

"What is it?" Naruto said.

"Survival training."

"But sensei we've already had training at the academy." He started laughing.

"What's so funny Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure all four of you will be surprised. Out of the 27 graduates only 9 will become Genins. The others will be sent back to the academy."

"But we already knew that!" Ame said, but as she turned to Naruto, Sakura, and I she took it all back.

"I stand corrected." She said.

"Well, half of you were surprised." _Interesting._

"No way! I went through so much trouble. What was that final exam for anyway?!" Naruto yelled.

"To see who had the potential of becoming Genin."

"What?!" He yelled.

"Tomorrow I'll determine whether you pass or fail at the training grounds. Bring your ninja gear and meet at 5 A.M. Now then, the meeting is over. Oh yeah don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up."

(Later, waaaaay past 5 A.M)

"Hello everyone. Good Morning."

"You're LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"A black cat crossed my path, so…"

"Sensei do you really think we believe that?"

"No. If you did, then you would be bigger idiots then I thought. Let's move on." Kakashi then explained what we were doing. He explained the whole "capture the bells" topic. He said start and we scattered, all except for that idiot Naruto.

Naruto was beaten quickly. I decided to give it a shot but I failed as well. He trapped me where all but my head was underground. "Damn it." I said. Ame showed up next. _Is she seriously going to take him head on?_ She immediately tried a kick to the side but Kakashi blocked it with his arm. She kicked with her other leg but missed and Kakashi grabbed her leg and threw her backward.

She landed with great ease and ran straight at him._ What the hell is she thinking? She's going get hurt._ Kakashi grabbed her arm and flung her into the air and punched her in the stomach really hard. She flew back and hit a tree.

"Oops, looks I overdid it." He walked over to her. She was unconscious. He shook her a little and she opened her eyes. "Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"You fell for it." She proudly held a silver bell in her hand.


	4. You Pass

It wasn't very long before Sasuke and Sakura got the bells and Naruto ended up being tied to the post.

"None of you are going back to the Academy."Kakashi said.

"But all I did was faint. Was that okay?" The Sakura started jumping for joy and Naruto did this weird thing with his legs.

"Does that mean, we four…" Naruto said excitingly.

"Yeah you four…should quit being ninja!"

"Quit?! What do you mean?!" Naruto yelled. "Sure only Ame-chan got a bell, but why should we quit?"

"Because all four of you are kids who don't deserve to be ninja." He said. Sasuke charged at him but was quickly cut down.

"See you're all just kids. Do you think being a ninja is easy? Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups? In other words you guys don't understand the answer of this test."

"The answer?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. The answer to determine whether you pass or fail."

"We've been asking what that is." Sakura said.

"Geez what's in those empty heads of yours' why do you think all of you are in teams?"

"Teamwork." I said. _I can't believe I forgot…_

"Bingo."

"You mean, cooperate with each other?" Sakura said.

"That's right, but it's too late now." Then he pulled out a kunai " Ame, kill Sakura or Sasuke dies. This is a common situation and if you're not careful you'll end up losing your friends." He said getting off of Sasuke. Then he told us about how all of his friends were carved on that stone.

"But don't let Naruto eat! This is a punishment for trying to break the rules. If anyone feeds him that person will immediately fail. I'm the rule here. Got it?" _He's the rule? What soap opera did he get that from?_

(At Lunch)

GROOOOWL

"I-I'm okay if I don't eat." He said. I lifted my bento up to him. I looked over and Sasuke who was doing the same. _He's not as arrogant as I thought._

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Sensei just said that…"

"Don't worry. I don't sense him nearby."

"Me neither." I said.

"We three are going to get the bells. It'll be a trouble if he's hungry."

"Hey! Wait a second. Why are you excluding me?"

"You already got a bell."

"But that doesn't mean I won't help you. I mean you all are my team mates after all."

"Okay then." Sasuke said and Sakura held up her bento too. _It seems like I might have gotten some good team mates. Not just interesting ones. Wait a second, Sensei's still…oh well._

"Thanks, you guys…" Naruto said.

"You don't have to thank us just eat." Sakura said.

"I can't move my arms. You're going to have to feed me." _Great, we have to feed him. Just, great._

"I'm only doing this once. Got it?" Sakura said.

"Same goes for me." I said.

"I understand." Naruto said smiling. As soon as Sakura gave him some rice. A dark cloud appeared and Kakashi-sensei came out from his hiding place.

"YOU FOUR!" he yelled. "You four broke the rules. Are you ready for punishment?"

"Didn't you say we were supposed to work together Kakashi-sensei!" I yelled with a smile on my face as he summoned thunderclouds and made the ground shake.

"That's right! The four of us are one." Sakura yelled. _I know what she's trying to say but the four of us are one? Really? That's SO creepy._

"The four of you are one huh… You Pass."

"I KNEW IT!" I screamed.

"Pass why?" Sakura asked extremely confused.

"You guys are the first to pass. People I previously had were idiots with no minds of their own and did exactly what I told them. In the world of ninjas those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." _Wow…he still managed to sneak an insult into that sentence._ Naruto started tearing up.

"He's…kind of cool."_ Seriously am I the only one who noticed that?_

"Everyone passes. Starting tomorrow Team 7 will go on missions."

"Yes, sir!" Sakura said absolutely thrilled.

"Good grief." I sighed.

"I did it! I'm a ninja, ninja, NINJA!" Naruto yelled.

"Let's go home." Kakashi-sensei said. All of us got up and started walking away.

"I KNEW it was going to end like this!" he said kicking his legs. "Untie the frickin' rope!" He yelled after us.

I went back and untied him._ It's awesome and all that I passed but…how could I forget teamwork. It's what Itachi-sensei told me never to forget._

**Oh Yes! She's connected to Itachi. I wonder how? Keep reading to find out. Please Review if you have any suggestions or if you liked it.**


	5. Tazuna

"What's the distance to the target?"

"Five meters. I'm ready to go."

"So am I."

"I am too"

"Me too."

"Okay, Move!" We all charged but Naruto ended up getting the cat. He regretted it though. That cat scratched him so many times…

"Does it have a ribbon in its right ear? Is it our target Tora?"

"It's the target all right." I said. Ame walked over to Naruto and picked up the cat. It immediately relaxed in her arms and it started purring when she stroked it.

"You a good boy aren't you?" she said. _So she's a cat person…_

"Operation Capture Tora the Lost Pet, complete."

"ISN'T THERE A BETTER MISSION WE CAN GO ON?!" Naruto yelled.

(Later)

"Oh my cute little Tora! Mommy was so worried about you!" _Now I see why it ran away…_

"That cat's getting what it deserves."

"Poor thing." Sakura said.

"Now then Kakashi's team's next mission is…babysitting, grocery shopping, gardening…"

"No! No thanks to all of those! I want to go on an exciting mission! Emphasis on EXCITING." _No argument there._

"Idiot! You're still a novice ninja! Everyone starts with easy missions to gain experience."

"But, but we've only been doing dumb missions."

"Cut it out."

"Naruto. It seems that I need to explain to you what missions are." That's when everyone tuned out and we talked amongst ourselves.

"So, today I had tonkatsu ramen so tomorrow I'm going to have miso ramen."

"LISTEN!" The Hokage yelled.

"I am sorry." Kakashi apologized.

"You always lecture me like that pops but I'm not the same kid that pulled pranks anymore." _He claims that he's not a little kid and yet he's pouting like one._

"Fine, if you insist, I will give you a C-rank mission. You shall be escorts to a certain person." _I can't believe that worked._

"Really? Who? Who? A feudal lord? A princess?"

"Can you come in now?"

"What?! There a bunch of kids!"_ So it's an old drunk guy._ "Hey, is the smallest one with the idiotic look on his face really a ninja?"

"Aha Who's the smallest with the idiotic face." We all stood next to him to reveal he was the smallest.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He yelled.

"I am the expert bridge builder Tazuna. Once I have returned my homeland I will have you all protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge." _And I got my hopes up._

(Later)

Naruto was arguing with the bridge builder and Kakashi started explaining things that I already knew.

"Umm Kakashi-Sensei."

"Yes, Ame."

"Never mind." _Why does she keep glancing behind us? Maybe…Does she sense something?_ Suddenly two ninja appeared and attack Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura were freaking out but Ame was just standing there. I took the liberty when they tried to attack Naruto to show off my skills.

One headed for Naruto while the other went for Sakura and the old man. Naturally I went to protect Sakura but right before he got to me Ame kicked him out of the way and Kakashi showed up again. _What a show-off._

"Hey Sasuke." Ame said.

"What?"

"Unless you want to get yourself and a friend killed I suggest that you use self- sacrifice as a last resort." _Damn that girl irritates me._

"Sorry for not helping out right away. I got you. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move."

"Anyway, good job Sasuke, Ame and Sakura too." Ame glanced over at Naruto and gave him a smile.

"Are you hurt, Mr. scaredy-cat?" Ame gave me a nasty glare. I don't know why though.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto! These guys' nails are poisoned. We have to leech the poison out. Don't move around too much."

"How were you able to detect our attack?"

"There was a puddle in the middle of the road when it hasn't rained. Isn't that right Ame? I'm surprised you were able to catch it."

"Yeah." She gave a disinterested look and sighed. Then Naruto the Loser stabbed himself in the hand to get the poison out and ended up looking cool. Sakura was impressed but I wasn't.

"That was cool and all but if you lose anymore blood then you'll die." Then the loser went back to his usually ways and everything was back to normal.


	6. Zabuza

While we were escorting Tazuna-san another ninja showed up. This time it was a jonin and a very famous one at that. Turns out Kakashi-sensei has a sharingan. It also turns out that the guy was a freakin' psychopath, Kakashi-sensei was talking about how some kid killed all of the members of the hidden mist's chunin exam without even being enrolled in the academy.

"That was fun" Then he attacked Sasuke. He elbowed him in the gut twice. Once standing up and another time when he was on the ground. That's when I got mad. I stopped his foot from stepping on Sasuke with my hand but he took his over sized kitchen knife and tried to cut me. My clone got Sasuke out of the way while I just barely dodged getting cut in half. I, however, could not dodge the end of his sword and I doubled over in pain.

He raised his over grown kitchen knife to slice me in half. _Honestly a little help from friends wouldn't hurt._ For some reason he stopped and stared at me.

"Wow, I never would've thought you would be here. Well, no matter." He grabbed the front of my shirt and threw me up in the air. _Oh crap, this is going to hurt._ A sharp blow to the stomach sent me hurling backward but Naruto caught me before I hit the ground. Afterword he summoned a decent amount of shadow clones and dog piled on him. It didn't work.

"It's impossible! You can't beat a guy like that!" Tazuna yelled.

Naruto threw Sasuke a shuriken. "The Fuuma Shuriken, the Shadow Windmill." He said.

They ended up freeing Kakashi-sensei and I must say that they did a good job. Sakura looked very impressed but honestly…I thought they were incapable of that kind of teamwork. I guess I was wrong.


End file.
